


Пожарная тревога в три утра

by fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020 (fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020), Merianda



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blanket Permission, Blow Jobs, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Humor, M/M, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sassy Steve Rogers, Top!Bucky, bottom!Steve, fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020, inconsistant POV, kissing against a door, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:06:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26306803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Starbucks%20and%20Evanstan%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merianda/pseuds/Merianda
Summary: Пожарная сигнализация срабатывает рано утром, и Стиву как-то не до того, чтобы одеться поприличнее. Это не страшно, ведь рядом с ним на улице оказывается на редкость симпатичный парень с уютным и теплым одеялом. И, возможно, он будет не против им поделиться.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 8
Kudos: 97
Collections: Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020, Миди от M до E Starbucks and Evanstan 2020





	Пожарная тревога в три утра

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Early Morning Fire Drills Aren't so Bad After All](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4047070) by [CumberRachel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CumberRachel/pseuds/CumberRachel). 



> В оригинале 4701 слово.

_Бип-бип-бип-бип-бип-бип-бип-бип_

– Пф-ф-ф-х-х-х, что происходит? Всего… – Стив схватил телефон и сощурился от яркости экрана, уличные фонари прямо за окном, темную комнату не освещали. – …три утра! – воскликнул он, с возмущением глядя в потолок, как будто пожарная сигнализация была виновата в том, что сработала. В конце концов, она лишь выполняла свою работу. Стив сонно потер глаза, раздраженно откинул одеяло и как был, с телефоном в руке, выбежал из спальни. По дороге вспоминая, что неплохо бы захватить с собой куртку, захлопнул входную дверь и практически врезался в женщину с плачущим ребенком на руках.

Он спешил, но получалось это с трудом. Из здания Стив выбрался «безупречно сохраняя спокойствие» и присоединился к толпе, скучковавшейся на небольшой парковке возле жилого дома. Озираясь по сторонам, он совершил следующее открытие – посреди ночи большинство соседей пребывали в таком же состоянии, как и он сам: засыпали на ходу, и были неуместно одеты. Где-то раздавался бубнеж об отстойном выборе времени для проведения учений, а кто-то ворчал, что если «тревога окажется ложной, то они поквитаются с этой сучкой». Стив, к счастью, ладил с Наташей, поэтому за свою жизнь не переживал, но как-то раз оказался свидетелем того, как она обрушила на кого-то весь свой гнев, и не хотел бы он оказаться на их месте. Бедный Клинт. 

Холод прогнал остатки сна, и Стив с сожалением подумал, что стоило бы захватить с собой брюки и обувь, ну или хотя бы взять одеяло, как это сделал Джек или Джим... В общем, кто-то там Барнс, его сосед снизу. Было бы неплохо также завернуться с головой в теплый кокон из одеяла. Но нет, вот он в жалкой поношенной куртке и боксерах, отмораживает себе задницу и стискивает зубы, чтобы они не клацали от холода.

– Это учения или что? Вой сирен я не слышу, и у меня складывается впечатление, что мы не горим, – крикнула в толпе какая-то девчонка, высматривая домовладельца. А ведь она права, если бы здание было охвачено огнем, Стиву сейчас было бы не так холодно. Сигнализация не умолкала, но пожарные машины прибывать не собирались. Если бы возгорание произошло на самом деле, Стив был бы морально раздавлен. Это место стало его домом, он и не рассчитывал, что ему так повезет: почти центр, до тренажерного зала, где он работал, примерно минут десять на велосипеде, хорошие соседи (по крайней мере, те, с которыми Стив пересекался, а это почти весь корпус). Квартиры большие, но не до такой степени, чтобы в них на тебя наваливалось одиночество. Стиральная машина, горячая вода, Wi-Fi мог быть и быстрее, но вполне отвечал запросам Стива, а еще место для парковки (которое можно одолжить соседям, если вдруг им понадобится еще одно). Владелец просто отличный парень, арендная плата довольно невысокая, учитывая, насколько дом замечателен. Стив – непризнанный художник на грани нервного срыва после двух командировок в Афганистан, однажды утром совершенно случайно наткнулся на это объявление в газете и ухватился за него без промедления. Лучший выбор в его жизни. 

– Хочешь, я поделюсь? – раздался низкий голос, вырывая Стива из омута воспоминаний. 

– Прошу прощения? – переспросил он на автомате, а обернувшись, обнаружил, что к нему подошел тот самый Барнс и отогнул край своего одеяла. Приглашение казалось заманчивым, а мысль сблизиться с весьма недурным собой соседом, с которым Стив пару раз пересекался, казалась заманчивой. 

– У тебя был такой взгляд... Тоскливый и заледеневший. А еще я заметил, что твои соски пытаются продырявить эту легкую куртку. Ты что, ни разу не попадал на ночные учения? – сочувственно поинтересовался Барнс, вступая в личное пространство Стива, и не то чтобы Стив возражал. Возможность рассмотреть соседа вблизи привела к закономерному вопросу: почему он не познакомился с ним раньше, а ограничивался только приветствиями. Несколько секунд на размышления, а вдобавок яркий румянец, к счастью, не заметный в темноте, и Стив принял решение: не время скромничать, замерзшие пальцы беспокоили его куда больше.

– Спасибо, этой куртке уже столько лет, но не знаю, сколько бы она еще продержалась под их напором, – фыркнул он и потянулся за уголком одеяла, чтобы набросить его себе на плечи. – И нет, эти ночные учения не первые в моей жизни, хотя в армии, как правило, спишь одетым, – добавил он и довольно выдохнул, окунаясь в тепло одеяла и самого Барнса. 

– Роджерс, правильно? – уточнил Барнс, отсмеявшись. У него был приятный смех – веселый и беззаботный. Теперь они стояли, соприкасаясь плечами, и от Барнса исходил жар, как будто у него была повышена температура.

– Верно, я Стив, – он протянул свободную руку и искренне улыбнулся. – Барнс, да? – уточнил он, не желая облажаться с самого начала знакомства.

– Точно, я Джеймс Барнс, но можешь называть меня Баки, – усмехнулся он и ответил крепким, но аккуратным рукопожатием. Стив постарался не концентрироваться на том, какое впечатление произвело на него это прикосновение, оно вызвало слишком много ощущений и эмоций.

– Рад знакомству, Баки. Не знаю, как смогу отблагодарить тебя за то, что поделился этим… – он указал на одеяло. – Десятисекундного бодрствования не хватило, чтобы я успел взять с собой что-нибудь полезное, – он ухмыльнулся, а потом расплылся в улыбке, когда Баки с энтузиазмом поддержал беседу. 

– Что ж, по крайней мере, ты следовал приказу не брать с собой ничего лишнего, даже если под эту категорию подпадает одежда. И, кстати, у тебя красивые ноги, – с ухмылкой знатока фыркнул Баки. До Стива дошло, что согревает его не одеяло, а растекающийся по лицу румянец, который он надеялся сдержать. Стив наивно полагал, что к тому времени, когда они вернутся в здание, он уже сойдет. Если им вообще разрешат вернуться обратно. 

– Народ, слушайте сюда! Отлично сработано. Вы все эвакуировались за десять минут. Последний рекорд побит, а там было где-то полчаса или около того... – вдруг раздалось со стороны мусорного контейнера, на крышке которого устроился Старк – домовладелец и миллиардер по совместительству. Стив удивленно приподнял брови, полчаса – это достаточно долго. И скорее всего, та эвакуация проводилась еще до того, как он сюда въехал, ну или когда его попросту не было дома.

– Эй, да ладно тебе, Старк! Всего-то двадцать восемь минут! – крикнул Баки с непростительно озорной и бодрой улыбкой, несмотря на такой грубый способ пробуждения.

– Ага, и как бы то ни было, это можно назвать прогрессом. И за это у вас всех в этом месяце арендная плата будет снижена на сто долларов, – Старк хлопнул в ладоши, спрыгнул со своей «трибуны», направился к изящной ауди и унесся на ней вниз по улице. Собравшимся, включая Стива, потребовалась пара секунд, чтобы понять, что произошло.

– Он только что снизил всем арендную плату на сто долларов? Это же в сумме больше пяти тысяч! Зачем он вообще связался с многоквартирным домом с его-то деньгами? – задумчиво произнес он вслух, недоуменно нахмурив брови. 

– Он любит помогать людям, но не хочет, чтобы люди об этом знали, – пояснил Баки, направляясь ко входу и утягивая за собой одеяло вместе со Стивом, который уже и забыл о том, что недавно весь промерз. 

– Тогда ты почему об этом знаешь? – скептически спросил Стив, держась поближе к Баки, чтобы не наступить на острые булыжники. 

– Я как-то столкнулся с ним в нашем доме, Старк был пьян и не прочь поговорить... С тех пор мы время от времени болтаем, – ответил он с какой-то печалью в голосе, открывая дверь Стиву и пропуская его вперед. 

– Это... несколько удручающе, – ответил Стив и зевнул, вызывая на лице Баки улыбку. Они неспеша поднимались по лестнице, минуя коридоры, соприкасаясь плечами и костяшками пальцев. Когда они подошли к квартире Баки, Стив неохотно выпутался из одеяла, укутал в него Баки и поправил горловину его футболки. Сразу стало зябко, и тело пробил озноб.

– Спасибо за… тепло... – произнес он нерешительно. Чувствовал он себя немного – ладно, кого он обманывает – дико неловко под таким разгоряченным пристальным взглядом. При ярком освещении ему удалось рассмотреть Джеймса Барнса по-настоящему, и до чего же он оказался сногсшибателен. Растрепанная челка, темно-каштановые короткие волосы той идеальной длины, когда в них можно зарыться пальцами, пропуская через них пряди. Под стать волосам и глаза – цвета растопленного шоколада, прожигающие до самого сердца. Идеальная линия подбородка и трехдневная щетина, о которую – Стив уже представил, так приятно тереться нежной кожей. Баки был в отличной физической форме, и Стив не прочь был узнать, во всем ли он так идеален.

– Всегда пожалуйста. Слушай, заходи в любое время, выпить по пиву, например. Захочется компании, просто постучи в мою дверь. Можешь и не застать меня, но я бы хотел познакомиться с тобой поближе, Стив Роджерс, – добавил Баки, и пухлые губы изогнулись в улыбке.

Стив попытался не улыбнуться в ответ так же широко, боясь показаться слишком нетерпеливым: 

– Да, конечно, отлично. С удовольствием, и по такому случаю приоденусь получше, – пошутил он, возвращаясь к теме флирта о ножках, но Баки так ухмыльнулся, что Стив опять заалел щеками.

– Не обязательно. В следующий раз, если захочешь, не стесняйся и скидывай куртку. Возражать не буду. Обещаю, – практически промурлыкал Барнс. Не иначе дьявол-искуситель вырвался из ада и обзавелся целью постоянно ставить Стива в неловкое положение, хотя обычно это было не так-то просто.

– Сперва пригласи меня на ужин, – подмигнул он и направился к лестнице, напоследок останавливаясь у дверей и замечая, как Баки игриво прикусил нижнюю губу и посмотрел из-под опущенных ресниц.

– И, кстати, премиленькие трусишки, – услышал он от богически сексуального парня прежде, чем за спиной закрылась дверь. Стив недоуменно посмотрел вниз и щеки стали уже пунцовыми. Ну, конечно же, что ему было еще надеть, как не ярко-розовые боксеры со смайликом и надписью «Да, я рад тебя видеть» прямо на паху. Интересно, а может сегодня произойти еще что-то более ужасное?

Стив пытался не смущаться и так спешил домой, чтобы забраться под уютное теплое одеялко и проспать до шести утра, что перепрыгивал через две ступени. И только перед дверями квартиры, когда полез в карман за ключами, он понял, что их просто нет.

– Вот гадство! – зашипел он от боли, пнув дверь в сердцах, толку от этого было ноль, только пальцы сбил. Вариантов осталось немного: спуститься вниз к консьержу, воспользоваться телефоном и попросить Старка привезти ему запасной ключ. Более простой вариант (и более привлекательный) – воспользоваться приглашением соседа. Решение было принято до того, как он обнаружил себя этажом ниже, готовясь постучать.

Баки подумает, что он слишком нетерпелив? Позвонит Старку и попросит запасной ключ? Или позволит переночевать на диване? Или в его постели? Кто знает, в любом случае, особого выбора не было; Стив до сих пор не согрелся и не собирался спать на полу. Поэтому он постучал и замер в ожидании. Примерно через минуту дверь открылась. На губах Баки играла самая хитрая усмешка, которую Стиву вообще доводилось видеть.

– Я, конечно, сказал, что рад видеть тебя в любое время, но не ожидал, что это произойдет так быстро. Знал бы, прибрался, – в шутливо сказанной фразе отчетливо слышался сильный бруклинский акцент, и пока Баки говорил, он успел окинуть Стива взглядом, согревающим не хуже объятий.

– Я оставил ключи в квартире, – со вздохом ответил Стив, поглядывая на Баки щенячьими глазками, полными надежды.

– Ничего себе, – Баки усмехнулся, прислонившись к дверному проему, и дразняще продолжил: – Досадная оплошность, Роджерс. И что собираешься предпринять?

– Ну-у, по идее, мне следовало бы позвонить Старку, но он только что уехал, и с моей стороны было бы непорядочно беспокоить его, – Стив нахмурился, засунул руки в карманы куртки и, покачиваясь с носка на пятку, продолжил с виноватым видом: – А не так давно мне поступило на редкость любезное предложение от гостеприимного соседа. Вот я и подумал, вместо того, чтобы доставить неудобства одному человеку, я доставлю их другому. – Стив небрежно пожал плечами, вынул руку из кармана и как будто мимоходом потер бровь, ненавязчиво демонстрируя накачанный пресс, над которым очень долго трудился. Довольную улыбку, готовую появиться, когда Баки явно оценил полученный результат и облизнулся, пришлось сдержать. Когда Стив снова посмотрел на Баки, его взгляд потяжелел, глаза потемнели, а зрачки расширились.

– Правильно я понял, что ты бы не против переночевать у меня? – уточнил он с хрипотцой в голосе, отступая от дверного проема.

– Пожалуйста? Если я не доставлю тебе этим проблем, – честно ответил Стив, искренне надеясь, что не причинит неудобств своему новому другу и спасителю. 

– Не-а, никаких проблем, – протянул Баки и посторонился, жестом приглашая войти. Стив благодарно улыбнулся, зашел внутрь и огляделся по сторонам. Квартира с открытой планировкой напоминала ему его собственную: гостиная, справа небольшая кухня, двери – одна, скорее всего, ведет в спальню, другая в ванную. Квартира идеально подходила как для семейной пары, так и для одного человека. А вот этажом ниже располагались двухкомнатные апартаменты для семей из трех человек, ну или просто для решивших пожить вместе друзей. Квартира Баки была неплохо обставлена: плисовый трехместный диван и кресло ему под стать, обеденный стол из красного дерева на шесть персон, книжный шкаф в одном углу, письменный стол с макбуком в противоположном. В отличие от большинства квартир, здесь пол был устлан мягким ковром кремового цвета, наверняка любезно предоставленным Старком. И на этом ковре так было тепло стоять, что согрелись даже замерзшие пальцы на ногах. 

Стив не успел насладиться видом квартиры, потому что вдруг оказался прижатым к закрытой входной двери.

– Ты ведь не думал, что после такого бесстыдного флирта просто завалишься спать? – прямо над ухом раздался шепот, Стив попытался ответить, но игривый укус за мочку уха выбил из него все слова, вызывая стон. – Расцениваю это, как нет, – с ухмылкой прохрипел Баки и отстранился, чтобы поцеловать. 

Стиву не терпелось прибрать его к рукам: одну он запустил в волосы и перебирал короткие шелковистые на ощупь пряди, другой схватился за идеальную задницу. Баки простонал так глухо и возбуждающе, что это вызвало моментальный отклик у Стива в паху. Стив знал, что эти боксеры дождутся своего звездного часа.

Поцелуй продолжался с зубами и переплетающимися языками – все, как ему нравилось. Баки ладонями хаотично оглаживал грудь Стива, играя с нахально торчащими сосками. При каждом таком прикосновении дыхание Стива сбивалось, а бедра рефлекторно прижимались к Баки, который не пытался скрыть довольной ухмылки.

Стиву хотелось самому командовать парадом, он вывернулся из объятий, с гулким стуком вжимая Баки в дверь, торопливо стаскивая с него футболку и отбрасывая за ненадобностью. Получив доступ к телу, Стив сосредоточился на сосках Баки, прижимаясь губами к одному, а другой дразняще перекатывая между пальцами. Баки громко застонал и сделал попытку прижаться к Стиву ближе, но как только он делал шаг вперед, Стив пятился назад.

Ощутив внезапный прилив щедрости, Стив упал на колени и поспешно стянул с Баки спортивки, касаясь губами выпуклости и не разрывая зрительного контакта. Баки затылком стукнулся о дверь, безмолвно открывая рот и прерывисто дыша. 

\- Боже, Сти-и-и-ив, – простонал он, поглаживая его волосы. 

Без всякого предупреждения Стив освободил его пульсирующий член и с готовностью вобрал в рот, жадно посасывая. Баки застонал гортанно и сжал пряди волос. Стив вторил ему не в силах молчать и провел языком по головке, слизывая выступившую смазку:

– Эй, наверху, ты там в порядке? – развязно поинтересовался он, стягивая мешающие боксеры и проводя рукой по блестящему от слюны члену. Баки молча кивнул, грудь его тяжело поднималась и опускалась в такт дыханию.  
Не отрывая взгляд, Стив снова обхватил губами головку, но на этот раз медленно и дразняще, отстранился, постепенно привыкая к ощущению чего-то большого во рту, а потом почти вжался носом в его живот. Баки округлил рот в немом крике, ресницы его трепетали, но он наблюдал безотрывно, и это еще больше распаляло Стива. Он неспеша отстранился, так же не спуская глаз с Баки, нитка слюны тянулась от члена, соединяя их, и он точно знал, как горячо и развратно это выглядит со стороны.

– В спальню, сейчас же, – смог выдохнуть Баки, рывком потянул Стива на себя и на дрожащих ногах потащил за собой в комнату. – Роджерс, какого черта ты так долго ждал, чтобы прийти ко мне? – пробормотал он по дороге, а как только они оказались за порогом, сорвал со Стива куртку и толкнул его на кровать, спиной к себе. – Приподними бедра, – скомандовал он, осторожно царапая спину и прогнувшуюся поясницу, стягивая боксеры. – Боже, ты восхитителен, – выдохнул он, подбираясь ближе и раздвигая коленом его ноги. Стив с готовностью подался навстречу, нетерпеливо поглядывая через плечо.

– Что такое, Стиви? Захотелось чего-то? – Баки поддразнил его, бесстыдно разводя ягодицы Стива и постанывая от удовольствия.

– Ах ты, мерзавец, – выдохнул тот, пытаясь отпрянуть, но куда там против такого напора.

– О, мой сладенький, я заставлю тебя кончить так много раз, что ты имя свое не вспомнишь. – Баки потянулся, опаляя нежную кожу горячим дыханием. – Я заставлю тебя выкрикивать мое имя так, что ты голос сорвешь и будешь меня умолять, чтобы я прикоснулся к тебе, но я этого не сделаю. Готов поспорить, ты сможешь кончить без рук, Стиви. Ну что, проверим? – и он дразняще провел языком вокруг сфинктера. 

Стив попытался отодвинуться. Дыхание перехватило, он зажмурился, и теплая волна удовольствия разлилась вдоль позвоночника: 

– Баки, пожалуйста, я хочу, – его шепот разительно контрастировал с тишиной и будто загустевшим воздухом.

Не испытывая ни малейшего сожаления, Баки навалился на него сзади, придавливая, поддразнивая, но не давая Стиву того, чего он желал, задевая его головку своей, так что на спине Стива выступили бисеринки пота.

Он уткнулся лбом в матрас и прогнул спину, поскуливая от удовольствия. Баки воспринял это как хороший знак, поэтому облизал большой палец и легонько провел им вверх и вниз по нежной коже за мошонкой. Стив снова простонал: низко, хрипло, расслабленно. Именно этого добивался Баки. Ложного чувства безопасности.

– Боже, еще. Бак, пожалуйста, еще, – Стив застонал и качнул бедрами навстречу. Что ж, раз Стив просит; Баки улыбнулся и дал ему то, чего хотелось, наклоняясь и вылизывая его, чувствуя, как он открывается навстречу. Стив благодарно заскулил, быстро привыкая к этим ощущениям и желая большего.

– Верхний ящик, – спешно проинструктировал Баки, не отвлекаясь от процесса, вылизывая круговыми движениями, иногда погружаясь языком внутрь. Весь его подбородок был в слюне, и он по опыту знал, как сейчас Стиву приятно ощущение щетины на нежной коже ягодиц. Он скорее услышал, чем увидел, как Стив открыл ящик, зашарил там и возликовал, обнаружив презерватив и смазку. Все найденное полетело в сторону Баки, а сам он широко раздвинул ноги и приподнял бедра, со стоном опуская их и вжимаясь в простыни. Ничего более возбуждающего, чем его хриплые стоны, Баки в жизни своей не слышал.

– Осторожнее, мы же не хотим, чтобы ты обкончался слишком быстро, правда? – промурлыкал Баки и многообещающе ухмыльнулся, облизывая пальцы, точно зная, что Стив осоловело наблюдает за ним через плечо. Судя по тому, как он заскулил от предвкушения, догадки Баки оказались верны.

– Хочешь их? – он надавил на поясницу, останавливая провокационные движения, так что сочащийся смазкой член Стива оказался зажат между ним и простынями. Стив вздрогнул и нетерпеливо кивнул, облизывая пересохшие губы.

– Пожалуйста, хочу тебя внутри, – выдохнул, пытаясь освободиться, но не слишком далеко ускользнул из захвата.

Баки мягко улыбнулся, ощущая приятно разливающееся тепло по всему телу, и Стив был тому причиной: то, как он желал Баки, то, как он стремился к нему и каким отзывчивым он становился. Именно этого так не хватало Баки в его затянувшемся одиночестве. И пусть даже если это волшебство на одну ночь. Хотя чутье подсказывало Баки, что приключение затянется.

Он подался вперед плавным движением, практически распластавшись на сильном теле, прижимаясь набухшим членом к идеальной Стивовой ягодице. Жадным поцелуем припал к подбородку, одновременно надавливая пальцем на расслабленную круговую мышцу, и погружая палец внутрь неспешно и осторожно, фалангу за фалангой. Стив недовольно захныкал, и Баки незамедлительно добавил еще один, притормозил на мгновение, чтобы Стив привык к ощущениям, вытащил их и добавил третий.

– Нет, не… Пожалуйста, ты мне так нужен, – умолял Стив, заставляя сердце Баки биться чаще. Он тут же погрузил два пальца, раздвигая их внутри по типу ножниц, чтобы растянуть Стива еще больше. Зацеловывая его губы, Баки замедлил темп, начиная стимулировать простату, проводя пальцами вверх и вниз по передней стенке, из стороны в сторону, затрагивая чувствительные нервные окончания.

Дыхание Стива стало отрывистей и резче, и хотя он продолжал целовать Баки, но делать это ему становилось все сложнее. Баки почувствовал, что Стив уже на пределе, поэтому огладил пальцами тугие стенки, разводя их, и провел по обе стороны от простаты. Эффект получился великолепным. Бедра Стива дернулись назад, Баки снова сжал их пальцами. Вскрик был наполнен страстью и желанием. Влажный лоб упирался в подушки, а бедра Стива сотрясались под пальцами Баки. 

Понимая, что так он скорее достигнет оргазма (и не желая, чтобы это закончилось), Баки вытащил пальцы настолько, чтобы они не касались простаты при каждом толчке. Баки уже добавил третий палец, хотя Стив, похоже, не осознавал этого. 

– О-о-о, боже, трахни уже меня, – развратно проскулил он. Баки не стал терять времени зря, напоследок протолкнув три пальца, подготавливая Стива, чтобы потом не причинить ему боли ненароком.

– Кто ждет, тот дождется, – фыркнул он, дразнясь, услышав в ответ вздох, полный разочарования, и уселся, натягивая презерватив и размазывая смазку. – Перевернись, – мягко скомандовал, сгорая от любопытства узнать, насколько Стив гибок.

Стив послушно перевернулся на спину и прижал колени к груди, открываясь перед Баки, как первоклассная шлюшка. 

– О боже, Стиви, ты совершенство, – выдохнул Баки в восхищении, закидывая его ноги к себе на плечи. Толкнувшись вперед, так что Стив чуть ли не свесился с кровати, Баки наклонился и нежно коснулся его губ.

Не разрывая поцелуя, он подстроился и плавно толкнулся в Стива, входя сантиметр за сантиметром, медленно, чтобы насладиться ощущением, как Стив принимает его в тишине, разрываемой только полными удовольствия вздохами.

Стив полностью насадился на член Баки, чувствуя внутри себя пульсацию. Вообще ему нравилось быть сверху, но ничто не могло сравниться с ощущением, когда вверяешь себя кому-то, подчиняясь. Он понял, что готов, потянул на себя Баки, желая принять его в себя еще больше, утопая в почерневших глазах, объятых желанием.

– Выеби меня, – резко прошептал он на выдохе, прикусывая Баки за нижнюю губу и посасывая ее.

Баки со стоном ринулся выполнять команду, полностью выходя из него лишь для того, чтобы замереть на секунду, а потом резко войти до упора, отпрянуть назад и снова повторить свои действия. Стив безвольно запрокинул голову, безмолвно открывая рот. Баки фыркнул и продолжил наступление, решив во что бы то ни стало довести Стива до состояния, когда с его распухших губ будут слетать стоны удовольствия.

Наклоняясь вперед, он изменил угол своих толчков, и, как оказалось, сделал это идеально – Стив, корчась под ним, буквально заходился от криков. Сам он чувствовал набухший бугорок, каждый раз заходя на всю длину, и его движения все ближе и ближе подводили Стива к разрядке. Баки опустил глаза вниз, замечая размазавшуюся лужицу на совершенном прессе Стива. Стив вместо того, чтобы помогать себе рукой, вцепился в простыни, чуть ли не разрывая их.

– Боже, Баки, я сейчас кончу, мне… можно? Пожалуйста? – скулил он, мотая головой из стороны в сторону. Баки скорее удивила не просьба Стива, а реакция собственного тела на нее: в животе все скрутило, сжалось от предвкушения, так что яйца чуть ли не зазвенели.

– Да, Стив, куколка, кончи для меня, – прошептал он, не замедляя толчков, тяжело дыша и обливаясь потом. Стив выгнулся, голова его запрокинулась, и из горла вырвался чувственный стон. Густые горячие струи спермы выплеснулись на грудь, белесые капли долетели даже до шеи, анус сильно сжался и расслабился, доводя Баки до грани, толкая через край, так что на оборотной стороне век вспыхивали звезды, когда он изливался, кончая. Никогда прежде это не происходило с такой силой.

Баки вышел, восстанавливая дыхание, любуясь Стивом, безвольно и обессилено раскинувшим ноги по обе стороны от него. Он ловко избавился от презерватива, завязав его в узел, и метко закинул в корзину для мусора. Очистил себя салфеткой и захотел тоже самое провернуть и со Стивом, как вдруг ему в голову пришла идея. Не понятно было, дремлет Стив или нет – глаза закрыты, дыхание тяжелое, но ровное. Баки просто не смог удержаться: склонился над ним и лизнул, пробуя разлившееся семя. Стив ахнул от неожиданности и засмеялся, приходя в себя после оргазма и плавая на эндорфиновых волнах.

Довольно улыбаясь, Баки вытер салфеткой остатки и улегся под боком, его нога удобно устроилась между ног Стива, а рука обвилась вокруг талии. Прежде чем отключиться, он прикоснулся к губам Стива и нежно поцеловал его: 

– Было очень приятно познакомиться с тобой, Стив Роджерс, – прошептал он, накидывая на них одеяло и погружаясь в мирный сон без сновидений.


End file.
